Gatekeepers 21: Something More
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath og the Ghost Girl incident Ayane and Miu search for something more interesting....
1. One

Gatekeepers 21: Something more: One

"Gate Open!" Satoke cried, the red streak in her black hair falling into her eyes. She plunged her hand into the shining disk of crimson light and drew out a sword, the massive weapon shining. Satoke charged forward, ignoring the Invader's attacks as she lashed out ruthlessly.

"Should we...?" Miu Manazaru asked nervously, the brown haired girl looking worriedly towards their comrade.

"No," Ayane Isuzu shook her head, glasses catching the light, "there's more coming."

The first Invader appeared suddenly, erupting from the human shell that he wore to stand revealed before them, then dozens more materialized right beside him. The pitch black clothing, badly scarred gray skin and black sunglasses were all exactly the same, the ranks of them looking like perfect copies of one another.

"Just lower level entities again," Ayane Isuzu murmured, the black haired girl pushing her round glasses up, "but I guess we'll just have to manage."

The brown haired girl beside her had a warm smile on her face, nearly standing a foot taller than Ayane. "Hai, Isuzu-san," Miu Manazuru agreed.

"Let's do it like we planned," Ayane flashed Miu a confident smile that was just a bit warmer than what was normal for her.

The Invaders' bodies shifted, long black coats opening up to reveal conduits and cables that reshaped into large guns that were pointed right at the two schoolgirls standing before them. Ayane's coat fluttered out and open, revealing the cellphones that lined it and she swiftly pulled two out, her fingers already tapping in the right codes.

"Gate open!" Miu cried, a swirling disc of rings appearing beneath her before she was thrown up into the air by her Gate of Flight.

Ayane tossed her cellphones confidently, flinging them down right in front of the Invaders path even as Miu dropped her own two just behind the large force. She flipped her laptop open, Ayane's finger lingering over the 'enter' key before pressing it.

"Gate open," Ayane murmured.

The four phones exploded to life, opening up Gates of Fire at every side of the Invader force. They were all gone in a few moments, scoured clean in the wash of purifying flame, leaving only the shining crystals scattered on the ground. It was suddenly eerily silent around the street, almost as if the world had been shocked silent by the sudden conclusion to the battle. Only Ayane and Miu remained amoungst the shadows, taking stock of the battle.

"Guess we'd better start collecting the crystals," Ayane murmured as she walked forward, "looks like a good haul."

"Look out!" Miu cried out in alarm.

The surviving Invader emerged from the shadows, reaching out for Ayane with half of it's body destroyed by the flames. Suddenly Miu dropped down out of the sky right on it, hammering her two feet on top of it's head as her gate flared to life.

"Are you all right?" Ayane rushed to Miu's side where the girl had fallen on her butt, the Invader's crystal gleaming beside her.

"Yes," Miu smiled up at her from the ground as she cheerfully explained, "I reversed the thrust of my gate to push me right down on him."

"Thanks," Ayane's lips twitched up in another smile as she offered the girl her hand. Miu took it, Ayane tugging her back to her feet before she lost her balance.

"Eeep," Miu squeaked, stumbled and fell forward, she and Ayane both thumping down to the street together in a tangle of limbs.

The taller girl lay sprawled above Ayane, looking into each other's eyes as their sweetly scented breath lightly blew across each other's faces. 'She's got the most lovely eyes,' Ayane found herself thinking dazedly.

"Sorry," Miu blushed fiercely, scrambling to her feet.

"It's all right," Ayane got up, the blushing girl pushing her round glasses up on her face.

"You two done?" Satoke walked up to ask, her girl's yniform a bit torn but otherwise unscathed by her berzerker attack.

Ayane bit back a sarcastic remark, "We're fine." She puffed a breath out, "We'd better get going or we'll never get to all our jobs tonight."

"Yes, Isuzu-san," Miu beamed as she fell into place beside her.

"You can call me Ayane, you know," she reminded Miu as they walked down the silent street together, the smaller girl clearly in control once again..

"But Isuzu-san..." Miu protested and Ayane sighed softly.

"You know, when I said I was looking for something more interesting to do," an amused looking Ayane commented as she looked out the window at the city far below them, "I wasn't really expecting something like this."

"I supose that's true," the older man walked over to the coffee table and set out the two cups of tea, a slightly amused smile on his face.

Reiji Kagayame moved around smoothly despite all of his implants and cybernetics, the dreadful cost that he had paid for using his own gatekeeper ability. The black suit and gloves that he usually wore almost made him look like an Invader as well, but his flashes of warmth and honest humor quickly dispelled that impression.

"What's the Invader situation right now?" Ayane asked, gazing out at the busy city below them. Cars honked, trains ran, the sort of noise and clatter that had once annoyed her so greatly, but now... it seemed simply the pulse of the living city, a oddly sweet sound.

"Constant or even a bit in decline," Reiji answered simply, "and don't change the subject." He smiled, "We were talking about you."

"So what do I do now?" Ayane asked with a sigh as she left the view behind and walked over to join him, sitting down on the couch across from his own seat.

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask for romantic advice," Reiji had to admit, his almost gray hair falling down in front of his gleaming sunglasses. "Have you thought about talking to either Satoke or Yukino?" he offered hopefully.

"I like Yukino," Ayane admitted as she thought of the ghostly gatekeeper of ice, "but advice in the form of obscure poetry isn't too helpful."

"And Satoke?" Reiji asked, referring to the gatekeeper of blades. The black haired girl was quite bold with her red streaked hair and attitude, looking like someone out of some school gang picture, but she was a powerful friend and ally.

"I think she's still a little too focused on being my rival for the best Invader hunter," Ayane said with a wry smile. There was a warmth in her face and gentleness in her eyes as she spoke about her fellow gatekeepers, one that offset any possible criticism.

'She certainly has changed a great deal,' Reiji thought with a fatherly smile. When he had first met Ayane she had been a quietly intense girl with no friends and apparently no need for them. When they first recruited Miu she had resented the other girl, but with the Ghost Girl incident and after she had opened up a great deal.

"And I can't really go to Miu about it," Ayane said uncomfortably.

"Because she's the one you care for," Reiji noted.

Ayane sat up straight, nearly spitting out her mouthful of tea. "Yes," she said, recovering her poise pretty quickly, "but how did you know?"

Reiji flashed her a smile, "Credit me with some perception, please."

"It's not just that I care for her," Ayane admitted, the younger woman's cheeks going red, "I think I'm in love with Miu."

With someone else he might have suggested that she might be exaggerating, but Reiji knew Ayane far too well. If she said something like that, she probably meant it. "Have you told her about how you feel?" he asked.

Ayane gave him a scornful look. "Are you kidding?" she asked him with a sigh. She drank more tea, the light catching the beads on her hair tie, "I'm too afraid."

"It's clear that she cares for you a great deal," Reiji said. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should mention it then quietly said, "When you were in a coma she was in here visiting you every day, no matter what."

"I knew," Ayane said quietly, swirling the last of her tea around in the cup, "I was aware of it, even if I couldn't respond."

"It's fair to say that she has feelings for you," Reiji said, "it only remains for you to try and discover the depth of those feelings."

Ayane nodded thoughtfully, "I think you're right." She got up, the little bell hanging from her backpack jingling as she picked it up, "Do you need Miu and I to go on patrol tonight?"

"Satoke can handle things," Reiji said firmly, "and Yukino and I are available if something should go badly wrong."

"Thanks," Ayane smiled.

"Good luck," Reiji called out, "and don't be out too late."

"Don't start sounding like my father," Ayane waved back to him casually as she left the suite, "or I'll never forgive you."


	2. Two

Gatekeepers 21: Something more: Two

Ayane Isuzu quietly left the office building, slinging her computer case over her shoulder, the long brown coat that she usually wore blowing in the breeze. She stopped and stood there outside for a moment to look it over, studying the familiar structure.

It appeared much the same as when she first saw it years ago, despite being nearly destroyed by Ghost Girl a few months ago. In the aftermath of the activation of the Gate of Restoration it had all been perfectly restored but still... it felt a bit odd. It was exactly the same, they knew that, but they remembered the destruction that had been unleashed here.

'I guess it's the rest of us that have changed,' Ayane mused, 'in so many ways.' She shook her head and laughed softly as she said aloud, "And I'm wasting time." With that she walked for awhile until she went into a store, taking a moment to pick something out.

"You're Miu's friend, aren't you?" the woman behind the counter noted.

Ayane blinked at her in shock then realized that her steps hjad taken her to the shop Miu had worked for a while. "Yes, I am," Ayane found herself answering.

She gave Ayane a piercing look. "Miu was very upset after you came by," she said thoughtfully, "did you two make up?"

"Hmm," Ayane nodded, feeling herself blushing with pure embarassment. She had been a jerk, delivering cutting words to Miu here with the other girl unable to even respond. Ayane was just lucky that Miu had a forgiving nature.

"I'm glad," the woman smiled as she rang up the purchase, "from how often Miu talked about you I think you two would make a lovely couple."

"We're not," Ayane stammered, "I mean I've never..."

She just chuckled warmly, putting Ayane's purchase into a carry box. "Have a nice day," she waved cheerfully as Ayane left.

Walking out with a small cake Ayane headed over to the bus stop, waiting a few moments before climbing aboard. The ride across the city was long, Ayane gazing out at all the people and buildings as she tried very hard not to think about what she was going to do.

Ayane rang the bell when she hit the right neighborhood, climbing off the bus as she looked around at the tightly packed houses. She knew the address despite never having visited, her on-line research on her fellow gatekeeper having been quite extensive. Ayane walked to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Coming," the unfamiliar voice called then a few seconds later the door opened. The woman who was standing there had a thoughtful look on her face and bore a remarkable resemblance to Miu. "Yes?" she asked Ayane curiously.

"Hello," Ayane gulped, instantly knowing this was Miu's mother. "My name is Isuzu Ayane," she introduced herself with a bow, "I'm a classmate of Miu's. Is she home?"

"So you're Isuzu-san," Miu's mother smiled slightly as she stepped aside yo let her in, "my daughter talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Ayane gulped.

"Miu," her mother called out cheerfully, "your friend is here!"

"Coming," Miu's voice lead her descent down the stairs, the taller girl's serious expression breaking into a smile as she saw their guest, "Isuzu-san!" With that she slipped, falling forward with a windmilling of arms, "Eeep!"

"Are you all right?" Ayane rushed to her side.

Miu sniffled, a few tears in her eyes as she said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Izusu-san."

"She always calls you that?" Miu's mother murmured, having walked over to their side. She helped her daughter up with the ease of long practice, her smile fond of her clumsy daughter.

"I'm getting used to it," Ayane answered her softly. With a tentative smile she held up the box in offering, "I come bearing cake."

"You two go on upstairs," Miu's mother smiled as she waved them on towards the stairs, "I've got some cleaning to do."

"Thanks," Miu took Ayane's hand in hers, gently drawing her friend up the stairs. She blushed a bit as she pushed her door open, "It's a bit messy."

In fact the bedroom they entered was remarkably neat, a little desk covered with books and a neatly made bed nearby. The walls were decorated with fantasy posters and the occasional starlet, oddly there were no male idols up on display. Novels filled up a older bookcase, a small TV sitting nearby with a few DVDs to go along with it.

"It looks nice," Ayane smiled, setting the cake box down on top of the desk. She fidgeted under Miu's warm gaze, wondering what she was thinking of, coming here. 'How can I tell her what I want to?' she thought.

"Sit," Miu sat down on the bed, patting the cover beside her.

Ayane gulped softly, sitting down beside her friend as she felt her cheeks color slightly. It was nice, feeling the gentle warmth that radiated from Miu, the unique sensation that the other girl brought out in her. "I hope you don't mind my just showing up," she said softly.

"I've invited you here before," Miu reached out to casually put her hand over Ayane's, "I'm just glad that you decided to come by, Isuzu-san."

Ayane closed her eyes tightly for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of Miu's hand resting on hers. "There was something that I wanted to talk to you about," she said to her quietly, "away from our school work and AEGIS."

"Yes?" Miu looked down at her warmly, the gaze from the other girl so gentle and kind, so different from Ayane's.

Ayane took a deep breath and blurted out the words that she had wanted to say for weeks or maybe even months, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Miu said warmly.

"I know this is a shock," Ayane continued on, obviously not having heard, "but...." She stopped, finally registering what Miu had just said, "What?"

"I love you," Miu squeezed Ayane's hands gently in hers as she continued, "I have for a long time." Her eyes went grave, "I liked you almost as soon as we met, but then we fought and I didn't think you liked me anymore."

Ayane winced at that memory. Once Miu had understood that the Invaders were once fully human she had been shocked, and Ayane hadn't helped. Ayane's own words had driven Miu away, both of them suffering at the parting.

Miu reached out, gently tilting Ayane's face up so they could look into each other's eyes. "Now that we were friends again I didn't want to lose that," she explained, "and I thought that I might drive you away by...."

"I was terrified coming here," Ayane admitted, smiling warmly up at her. With a courage she slid her hands up, taking Miu by the shoulders and drawing her down gently. Miu closed her eyes, her lips pursed then they kissed gently.

Miu sighed happily, her cheeks red. "I've wanted to do that so long," she admitted.

"Me, too," Ayane pulled her into another kiss.

End.

Author's Notes: The ending for Gatekeepers 21 shows Ayane beginning to become a warmer person as well as the friendship growing between her and Miu. The six episodes deal with the ups and downs of their relationship, including possibly a romantic aspect, but there is no real resolution to it. So I decided to write something after the series to tie that aspect up. There are some assumptions in here about the characters' backgrounds, but not much detail is actually included in the anime itself. I'm using name spellings from a GK 21 website, compared with subtitles in the anime. If there's a problem, let me know and I'll correct it.


End file.
